love struck
by lumanial
Summary: When kagome get tired of inuyasha getting her confused with kikkyo all the time she runs of to a river and is found by sesshomaru. what will kagome do? what will sesshomaru do to kagome do? what will sesshomaru ask kagome? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Reunin

chapter one: the Reunion starts

Ash has disied to have a Reunion with friends and rivals he meet on his journeys many years ago. He and his girl friend he meet during he journey in the battle frontier Anabel. They've been dating for the past 5 years and their really happy, ash is the eighth frontier brain known has frontier giant. He and pikachu have been defeated once and other then that he is undefeated. Anabel and Ash are engaged to be married but frist they what to see old friend and friends of ash that anabel haven't meet yet.

"Anabel I been thinking about having a Reunion with the friends I meet over the years and I like some of them to meet you what do you think about it? Want to meet the rest of my friends? "ash asked as he wrapped his arms Anabel in a loving manner.

" I'd love to meet the rest of you friends love so you give a list of some of your friends and I will write the invitations and send the out K?" Anabel asked wanting to help him as much has possible. " No Anabel I got that. You can go call the frontier brains and them. K" ash said lovingly as he let go of Anabel to go to his office to start writing the letter to Gary, misty, Brock, oak, elm, Burch, Whitney, Morty, norm,max, may, drew, Paul, Reggy, fantina, Roarke, mayleen, Casey, nandoe, zoey, Miss senior, Tracy, Jessie, & James. While Anabel called Scott, Noland, Lucy, Greta, Spencer, Brandon, tucker.

Anabel called from the living room asking when it should be and where. Ash came out of his office thinking the after a few Minuit of thinking he interuoed her conversion with Greta he said pallet town is where they will meet one week for now and then he will show them were the Reunion will really be. After giving that info he went back to his office to get to work on writing the letters again he only had eleven more so he didn't have much. After of an hour of writing and eating supper they went to bed.

~~~~~~~ time skip~~~~~~~

This is the day of the Reunion and everyone is coming and what shocked Ash is Paul even agreed to come but it will be a blast to see everyone again. Ash and Anabel where on there way to pallet town when they heard a big explosion a went to see what had happen when someone fell in fort of them. It was Noland and his machines again." you and your toys again"Anabel said as ash, pikachu who was on his shoulder and Anabel on at his side. " I do not have toys Anabel I have master pieces and that I " he was cut of when Anabel interrupted him " no you have toy that you play with and some are really dangerous" " shes right Noland come on you can come with us where on our way to the Reunion so put you toys away and lets be off K " ash said almost like a parent to its kid. Noland slunk into the Battle factory to put his stuff away(cough: toys) and to get his Pokemon he got the letter that ash sent saying that their will be a two on two battles and he was going to be pair up with Brandon so this going." so ash how've you been heard for Anabel your undefeated exept of once that great and pikachu is looking stronger then ever." Noland said walking with ash and Anabel talking to ash while pikachu ran a had to the others they where their and to fallow him to ash. " I'm fine and pikachu is just really existed to see everyone and to have a great battle. Look their they all come I sent pikachu a head to get them all so we can go some where that I use to go has a kid" ash waved everyone to fallow him has he pulled a poke ball out through it up to call out a Pokemon that looked really old. " K you know the way hounddoom" he said to the Pokemon. " ash we never know you had a houndoom it looks really old" Brock said " and I have been traveling with you of a long time and I never seen you use that one"Brock kept on babbling on. " Thats because it be longed to my dad and I really never needed to so I kept it in my pocket for scent mantle prepos and he is the only one that really knows the way right Dave" the houndoom looked up ash and nodded the stopped and everyone looked at and old building then at ash. "Where are we ash" Gery ask ash with a rais brow. But ash was walkimg forward in to the big old building " looks like a gym and a old one at that" Scott said in his normal tone. " That because it is. It was my dads but after he died it was closed until my mom discied to give it to me when I was old eough so last year I went to here for the keys so I can have the reunion here now stop heing babies and follow me OK" ash said the last part while taking out fifteen more pokballs and thronging them and reviling some old Pokemon (dragonite, ninetails, charazard, arcinnine, flareon, blazeakin, rapadash, inferape, oddis, quasier, starrapter, onix, bebarel, leafeon, and hippowdon) they all stared at ash then at the strong Pokemon " those are you fathers Pokemon aren't they ash" oak asked remembering them all to well. " You know these Pokemon professor" " yes ash's father raised his Pokemon the same way as ash and this is his gym his father ran the gym as a gym leader and that symbol above him is the flair badge the hardest one to get I talked to his mom about it and got a picture of him" revealing a Strong man that looked a lot like ash black spike hair tall serounged by the Pokemon that is with ash and pikachu in the gym." is that ash" misty said in shock " no that is his dad but they do look a lot like eachother though" oak said with a tears runnig down his face " do you know why ash don't talk about his dad much" they shook his head " its because of the what happened to his father but your going to have to ask ash of the reunion and bet ash is thinking everyone has ran off by now" oak said as he looked a every one the a head seeing ash leaning a gingst the door frame guessing wrong. And everyone went write in.

* * *

an/ so what do you think is going to happen next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a strange night acorres

Something in the kiss made Kagome kiss back. They reluctantly broke apart. Panting they stared into each others eyes. Then Sesshomaru said something to Kagome that she would have loved to hear Inuyasha say a long time ago " I love you Kagome. Will you be my mate?"

At that minute she swore she heard wrong and asked what he had said so he said it again. Then she said something that will change her life for ever "I love you too sesshomaru I would love to be your mate."

Then gave him a loving and passionate kiss that took him by surprise ' she said yes this will teach you Inuyasha for treating a loving creature as her like shit.' Sesshomaru thought as he slowly lowered kagome to the ground. He started to kiss, nipping, and sucking on Kagome's neck and across her collar bone.

Kagome was loving what sesshomaru is doing to her. ' I guess you lucked out on your chance Inuyasha' she thought moaning as sesshomaru was ripping her close off her and kissing downward to her breast taking one in his mouth and kneading the other in his hands.

' I guess in need to tell her that inu youki take mates for life' he thought as he worked his way back up to her ear and nipped at it for a moment. " Kagome love I need to tell you something before we finish OK so hear me out" Kagome nodded " well when inu youki mate they mate for life so if you chose to finish you will change Into a youki and your life spend will lengthen so that you live forever OK love." He finished will cupping her face.

She thought for a moment before answering him. " I still want to be your mate sesshomaru" she said looking at him lovingly and pulling down sesshomaru's face for another loving kiss and flipping him over to switch their positions to where he was on the bottom and she was on top undressing him. " Now this it unfair for me to be completely naked and you completely dressed?" she Asked still undressing him.

"I guess so love. Your not making this much fun for me," he said grabbing her hips ' she has grate size hip grate for birthing multiple pups and she is in heat so I can pup her to night.' He thought to him self as kagome started to pleasure him in a way that made him go nuts she took his manhood in her mouth and started to pleasure him.

After he came she stop and worked her way back up leave kisses as a trail. When she reached her destination she kissed him long and passionately. When she was done she found she was on a soft bed under sesshomaru. She looked at sesshomaru confused.

Sesshomaru could see the question written all over her face. " I orbed us back to my castle" she still looked a little confused so he kept going. " I sensed InuYasha coming so brought us here." She looked revealed of that he did that. " I love you sesshomaru." she said lovingly as they continued where they left of in the forest.

As the moon got higher in the sky the castle heard moaning form the lords chamber then a load roar only heard during the mating ritual. Then it was quit.

Sesshomaru was laying by his sleeping mate as she cuddle closer to him as if seeking warmth and safety. He stared at her for along time before going into a light sleep with on arm draped over his knew mate.

Kagome woke up feeling safe and warm next to her mate but something looked different to her. She sat up slowly so not to disturb sesshomaru and looked around to find her eyesight was much more keen then before and she had claws and a tail like her mates and there was something sharp in her mouth it was fangs. She was a inu youki ( a dog demon) she was happy. She looked out side to see it was still late so she slowly laid back down and went back to sleep.

The next time the young couple woke it was noon so they sat up in each others arms and lead back agents the head board. " I have to go back to inuyasha to finish finding the jewel shards my love" Kagome said in a light whisper as she lead agents sesshomaru's brood chest. " Out of the question. It's to dangerous for you being a newly formed youki love and pregnant" he said looking down at her head with one hand on her stomach. " I have to i broke the jewel so i have to fix it" she said getting out of bed or at least a tempting to but sesshomaru tightened his grip around her. "then I will go with you and our group OK love."

She looked at him coarsely " this wouldn't be about InuYasha would it love?" she asked with hummer in her eyes. Sesshomaru looked away from her. She giggled as she knew she was right. " I'll be fine love I know that for sure so don't worry so much. Inuyasha would never let anything happen to me or the pup OK." She said turning around to place a one of her newly clawed hand on his face and to look in his eyes as if to reinsure him that she will be fine.

"All right you can go but I will come and check on you every once in while got that. I will all so take you back to your friends and if InuYasha tries anything all you have to do is yell and I will come OK love?" he asked coaming her hair with his claws.

" That sounds fair. So can I get dressed or do you want me to naked?" she asked looking at him. "All right you can get dressed we will leave right after got it." She could tell he was not to happy being with inuyasha during her pregnancy but what should she do. ' Maybe I could let sesshomaru come with us yah that will work.' after she got a beautiful kimono out of the closet she found sesshomaru all dressed sitting watching her from the bed she walked up to him and gave him a loving hug and nipped and the point of his ear.

She got up and looked into his eyes " I was thinking maybe you could come with us" she said looking at him with a cute look that anyone has ever seen. " I will not take orders from any halfbreed but will not leave with him all alone so ok i'll go with you now let get going." he said picking her up bridle style.


End file.
